Avengers
. (1963) Their success has resulted in various splinter-teams and spin-off teams, both nationwide and worldwide, and with different members. | Alternate1 = 12; Fantastic Four, Avengers, and X-Men (Earth-12) (cut).jpg | Alternate2 = 98; Avengers (Earth-98).jpg | Alternate3 = 110; Avengers (Earth-110) Fantastic Four Big Town Vol 1 1 (2).jpg | Alternate4 = 161; Avengers (Earth-161) from X-Men Forever 2 14 0001.jpg | Alternate5 = 267; Avengers (Earth-267).jpg | Alternate6 = 355; Avengers (Earth-355).jpg | Alternate7 = 374; Avengers earth-374.jpg | Alternate8 = 666; Secret Avengers Vol 1 34 Textless.jpg | Alternate9 = 689; Avengers (Earth-689) from Avengers Annual Vol 1 2 001.png | Alternate10 = 691; No Image Team.jpg | Alternate11 = 717; Avengers (Earth-717).jpg | Alternate12 = 763; Avengers_763.png | Alternate13 = 776; Avengers (Earth-776) from What If Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Alternate14 = 788; Avengers (Earth-788) from What If? Vol 1 10 0001.jpg | Alternate15 = 804 | Alternate16 = 829; Avengers (Earth-829) 0001.jpg | Alternate17 = 904; Avengers (Earth-904).jpg | Alternate18 = 907; Avengers (Earth-907).jpg | Alternate19 = 913; No Image Team.jpg | Alternate20 = 928; Avengers (Earth-928).jpg | Alternate21 = 929; Avengers (Earth-929).jpg | Alternate22 = 938 | Alternate23 = 952; Avengers (Earth-952).jpg | Alternate24 = 982; Avengers (Earth-982) from A-Next Vol 1 12 001.jpg | Alternate25 = 985; Avengers (Earth-985).jpg | Alternate26 = 1004; No Image Team.jpg | Alternate27 = Royal Avengers; Royal Avengers (Earth-1009) (cut).jpg | Alternate28 = 1018; No Image Team.jpg | Alternate29 = 1022; No Image Team.jpg | Alternate30 = 1081 | Alternate31 = 1089; Avengers (Earth-1089) from What If? Vol 2 4 0001.jpg | Alternate32 = 1189; No Image Team.jpg | Alternate33 = 1298 | Alternate34 = 1556; Avengers (Earth-1556).jpg | Alternate35 = 1610; Ultimate Avengers vs. New Ultimates Vol 1 2 Variant Avengers (Earth-1610).jpg | Alternate36 = 1611; Avengers (Earth-1611).jpg | Alternate37 = 2149; Marvel Zombies Vs Army of Darkness Vol 1 1 page 11 Avengers (Earth-2149).jpg | Alternate38 = 2182; Avengers (Earth-2182) from Exiles Vol 1 41 0001.jpg | Alternate39 = 2189; Earth-2189 (cut).jpg | Alternate40 = 2301; Avengers (Earth-2301) from Marvel Mangaverse Avengers Assemble Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate41 = 2992; Avengers (Earth-2992).jpg | Alternate42 = 3490; Avengers (Earth-3490).jpg | Alternate43 = 3931 | Alternate44 = 4080; No Image Team.jpg | Alternate45 = 4162; Exiles Vol 1 52 page 12 Avengers (Earth-4162) 001 (cut).jpg | Alternate46 = 4321; Avengers (Earth-4321) Marvel Universe The End Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate47 = 4400 | Alternate48 = 5421 | Alternate49 = 5631; Avengers (Earth-5631) Avengers and Power Pack Assemble! Vol 1 3.jpg | Alternate50 = 5700; Avengers (Earth-5700) from Weapon X Days of Future Now Vol 1 4 0001.jpg | Alternate51 = 7192; Avengers (Earth-7192).jpg | Alternate52 = 7475; Avengers (Earth-7475) Alpha Flight Vol 1 74.jpg | Alternate53 = 7642; Avengers (Earth-7642).jpg | Alternate54 = 7812; Avengers (Earth-7812) from What If? Vol 1 12 0002.jpg | Alternate55 = 7958; Avengers (Earth-7958).jpg | Alternate56 = Ape-Vengers; Marvel Apes Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Alternate57 = 8110; Avengers (Earth-8110).jpg | Alternate58 = 8234; Earth-8234 (cut).png | Alternate59 = 8312; Avengers (Earth-8312).jpg | Alternate60 = 8441; Avengers (Earth-8441).jpg | Alternate61 = 8545; Avengers (Earth-8545) from Exiles Vol 1 20 0001.jpg | Alternate62 = 8720; Avengers (Earth-8720) from New Mutants Vol 1 48 0001.jpg | Alternate63 = 8909; Avengers (Earth-8909).jpg | Alternate64 = 8910; Avengers (Earth-8910).jpg | Alternate65 = 9009; Avengers (Earth-9009).jpg | Alternate66 = 9021; Avengers (Earth-9021).jpg | Alternate67 = 9031; Avengers (Earth-9031).jpg | Alternate68 = 9092; Avengers (Earth-9092).jpg | Alternate69 = 9105; Avengers (Earth-9105) from New Warriors Vol 1 11 0001.jpg | Alternate70 = 9112; Avengers (Earth-9112).jpg | Alternate71 = 9140; Avengers (Earth-9140).jpg | Alternate72 = 9151; Avengers (Earth-9151).jpg | Alternate73 = 9202; Earth-9202 (cut).jpg | Alternate74 = 9309; No Image Team.jpg | Alternate75 = 9411; Avengers (Earth-9411) Spectacular Spider-Man (UK) Vol 1 150.jpg | Alternate76 = 9511; Avengers (Earth-9511) 0001.jpg | Alternate77 = 9590; Avengers (Earth-9590).jpg | Alternate78 = 9591; Avengers (Earth-9591).jpg | Alternate79 = 9796; Avengers (Earth-9796) from What If? Vol 2 94 0001.jpg | Alternate80 = 9811; Avengers (Earth-9811) from What If Vol 2 114 0001.jpg | Alternate81 = 9904; Avengers (Earth-9904) from Avengers Forever Vol 1 5 0002.jpg | Alternate82 = 9916; Avengers (Earth-9916).jpg | Alternate83 = 9930 | Alternate84 = 9939 | Alternate85 = 9997; Avengers (Earth-9997) from Paradise X Vol 1 A 0001.jpg | Alternate86 = Revengers; Avengers (Realm of Kings).jpg | Alternate87 = Avengers Alliance for Freedom; Avengers Alliance for Freedom (Earth-10021) from What If? Secret Invasion Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate88 = 10041; Avengers (Earth-10041) from Indomitable Iron Man Black & White Vol 1 1 001.png | Alternate89 = 10102; No Image Team.jpg | Alternate90 = 10208; Avengers (Earth-10208) What If Civil War Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate91 = 10223; Avengers (Earth-10223) 0001.jpg | Alternate92 = 10267; No Image Team.jpg | Alternate93 = 10280; Earth-10280.jpg | Alternate94 = 11051; Avengers The Children's Crusade - Young Avengers Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Alternate95 = 11080; Avengers (Earth-11080) from Marvel Universe Vs. The Avengers Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate96 = 11126; Avengers (Earth-11126) from Journey into Mystery Vol 1 630 0001.jpg | Alternate97 = 11326; Age of X Universe Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg | Alternate98 = 11418; Avengers (Earth-TRN156) 0001.jpg | Alternate99 = 11947; Avengers (Earth-11947).jpg | Alternate100 = 12011; Avengers (Earth-12011).jpg | Alternate101 = 12101; Avengers (Earth-12101).jpg | Alternate102 = 12121; Avengers (Earth-12121) Daredevil End of Days Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate103 = 12973; Avengers (Earth-12973).jpg | Alternate104 = 13121; Avengers (Earth-13121) from Superior Spider-Man Team-Up Special Vol 1 1 0001.jpeg | Alternate105 = 13133; Avengers (Earth-13133) Uncanny Avengers Vol 1 15.jpg | Alternate106 = 13159; Avengers (Earth-13159) 001.jpg | Alternate107 = 13519; Avengers (Earth-13519).jpg | Alternate108 = 14325; Avengers (Earth-14325) 001.jpg | Alternate109 = 14622; Avengers (Earth-14622) 0001.png | Alternate110 = 14831; Avengers (Earth-14831) from Avengers Ultron Forever Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate111 = 14845; Avengers (Earth-14845).jpg | Alternate112 = 15061; No Image Team.jpg | Alternate113 = 16112; Avengers (Earth-16112) from S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 3 12 0001.jpg | Alternate114 = 18119; Avengers (Earth-BW08) 001.jpg | Alternate115 = 18451; Avengers (Earth-18451) from What If? Vol 2 49 0001.jpg | Alternate116 = 19919; Avengers (Earth-BW07) from Spider-Island Vol 1 5 001.jpg | Alternate117 = 20051; Marvel Adventures The Avengers Vol 1 32 Textless.jpg | Alternate118 = 20110; Avengers (Earth-20110) from Deapool Vol 2 1000 0001.jpg | Alternate119 = 21011; Avengers (Earth-21011).jpg | Alternate120 = 21722; Avengers (Earth-21722) from Hank Johnson, Agent of Hydra Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate121 = 21993; Avengers (Earth-21993) from What If Vol 2 46 0001.jpg | Alternate122 = 22020; Earth-22020.jpg | Alternate123 = 22795; Avengers (Earth-22795).jpg | Alternate124 = 23223; Avengers (Earth-23223) from What If Age of Ultron Vol 1 3 0001.png | Alternate125 = 23291; Avengers (Earth-BW27) from Secret Wars 2099 Vol 1 2 002.jpg | Alternate126 = 24133; Earth-24133.JPG | Alternate127 = 26111; No Image Team.jpg | Alternate128 = 26292 ;Avengers (Earth-26292) from Exiles Vol 1 54 0001.jpg | Alternate129 = 28918; Avengers (Earth-28918).jpg | Alternate130 = 30987; Avengers (Earth-30987).jpg | Alternate131 = 33900; Avengers (Earth-33900) New Avengers Marvel Salutes the U.S. Military Vol 1 9.jpg | Alternate132 = Animal Avengers; Animals (Earth-34882) from What If? Vol 1 34 0001.jpg | Alternate133 = 37072; No Image Team.jpg | Alternate134 = 45017; Avengers (Earth-45017) Avengers Vol 3 42.jpg | Alternate135 = 49487; Avengers (Earth-49487).jpg | Alternate136 = 57780; Avengers (Earth-57780).jpg | Alternate137 = 58163; Avengers (Earth-58163) from House of M Avengers Vol 1 4 0001.jpg | Alternate138 = 64087; Avenger (Earth-64087) from Avengers Vol 1 7.jpg | Alternate139 = 61112; Avengers Vol 4 12.1 Textless.jpg | Alternate140 = 61610; Avengers (Earth-61610) from Ultimate End Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Alternate141 = 62412; Avengers (Earth-62412) from What If Age of Ultron Vol 1 2.jpg | Alternate142 = 64894; Avengers (Earth-64894).jpg | Alternate143 = 66209; Avengers (Earth-66209) Mini Marvels Ultimate Collection Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate144 = 70813; Avengers (Earth-70813).jpg | Alternate145 = 71166; Fantastic Four The End Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg | Alternate146 = 71912; Avengers_(Earth-71912)_from_Giant-Size_Little_Marvel_AVX_Vol_1_4_0001.jpg | Alternate147 = 77013; Avengers (Earth-77013) Spider-Man Newspaper Strips.jpg | Alternate148 = 80219 | Alternate149 = 81223; Avengers (Earth-81223) from What If Age of Ultron Vol 1 4 0001.png | Alternate150 = 81225; Avengers (Earth-81225).jpg | Alternate151 = 81426; Avengers (Earth-81426).jpg | Alternate152 = 82101; Avengers (Earth-82101).jpg | Alternate153 = 82432; Avengers (Earth-82432).jpg | Alternate154 = 83438; Avengers (Earth-83438).jpg | Alternate155 = 84243; No Image Team.jpg | Alternate156 = 84444; Avengers (Earth-84444).jpg | Alternate157 = 84999; No Image Team.jpg | Alternate158 = 85826; Avengers (Earth-85826) from Hail Hydra Vol 1 3 001.png | Alternate159 = 86501; Avengers (Earth-86501).jpg | Alternate160 = 89112; Avengers (Earth-89112).jpg | Alternate161 = 89721; Avengers (Earth-89721).jpg | Alternate162 = 90110; Avengers (Earth-90110).jpg | Alternate163 = 90211; Avengers (Earth-90211).jpg | Alternate164 = 90251; Avengers (Earth-90251).jpg | Alternate165 = 90266; Avengers (Earth-90266) from What If? Newer Fantastic Four Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate166 = 90631; Avengers (Earth-90631) Exiles Vol 2 2.jpg | Alternate167 = 90659; Avengers (Earth-90659).jpg | Alternate168 = 91110; Avengers (Earth-91110).jpg | Alternate169 = 91112; Avengers (Earth-91112).jpg | Alternate170 = 92124; Incredible Hercules Vol 1 124 page 22 Avengers (Earth-92124) (cut).jpg | Alternate171 = 93070; Avengers (Earth-93070).jpg | Alternate172 = 93165; Avengers (Earth-93165).jpg | Alternate173 = 94040; Avengers (Earth-94040).jpg | Alternate174 = 94561; Avengers (Earth-94561) Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 388.jpg | Alternate175 = 94831 | Alternate176 = Ape-Vengers; Ape-Vengers (Earth-95019).jpg | Alternate177 = 95126; Avengers (Earth-95126).jpg | Alternate178 = 97161; Avengers (Earth-97161) from Avengers vs. Pet Avengers Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Alternate179 = 98091; Avengers (Earth-98091).jpg | Alternate180 = 98101; Avengers (Earth-98101).jpg | Alternate181 = 98105; Avengers (Earth-98105) Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 439.jpg | Alternate182 = 98120; Avengers (Earth-98120).jpg | Alternate183 = 98121; Avengers (Earth-98121).png | Alternate184 = 98529; No Image Team.jpg | Alternate185 = 98570; Avengers (Earth-98570) from Fantastic Four Vol 1 605.1 0001.jpg | Alternate186 = 99062; Avengers (Earth-99062) 0001.jpg | Alternate187 = 200500; Avengers (Earth-200500).jpg | Alternate188 = 200505; Avengers_200505.png|thumb|174px]] | Alternate189 = 200515; Avengers (Earth-200515).jpg | Alternate190 = 201163; The Mighty Avengers The Faces of Justice.jpg | Alternate191 = 312500; Avengers (Earth-312500) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 637.jpg | Alternate192 = 523002; Avengers (Earth-523002).jpg | Alternate193 = 669116; Avengers (Earth-669116) from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 16.jpg | Alternate194 = 730834; Avengers (Earth-730834) from Avengers United They Stand Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate195 = 807128; Avengers (Earth-807128) from Old Man Logan Vol 2 1.jpg | Alternate196 = 808122; Avengers (Earth-808122).jpg | Alternate197 = 820231; Avengers (Earth-820231).jpg | Alternate198 = 941066; Avengers (Earth-941066).jpg | Alternate199 = 983107; Avengers (Earth-983107).jpg | Alternate200 = 989112; Avengers (Earth-989112) from What If Vol 2 112 0001.jpg | Alternate201 = Avengers Package; Exiles Vol 1 26 page 7 Avengers (Earth-989192).jpg | Alternate202 = Avengers (Earth-TRN034); No Image Team.jpg | Alternate203 = Avengers (Earth-TRN207); Avengers (Earth-TRN207) from Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 39 page --.jpg | Alternate204 = Avengers (Earth-TRN237); Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN237).jpg | Alternate205 = Ape-Vengers; Ape-Vengers (Earth-TRN257) from Marvel Apes Speedball Special Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate206 = Avengers (Earth-TRN278); Avengers (Earth-TRN278).jpg | Alternate207 = Avengers (Earth-TRN294); Avengers (Earth-TRN294) from What If? AvX Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate208 = Avengers (Earth-TRN337); No Image Team.jpg | Alternate209 = Avengers (Earth-TRN339); Daily Bugle (Earth-TRN339) AvX Vs Vol 1 6.jpg | Alternate210 = Avengers (Earth-TRN372); Avengers (Earth-TRN372) from Longshot Saves the Marvel Universe Vol 1 3 0001.png | Alternate211 = Avengers (Earth-TRN375); May Parker (Earth-TRN375) from Spider-Girl The End! Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate212 = Avengers (Earth-TRN417); Avengers (Earth-TRN417) Avengers and Power Pack Assemble! Vol 1 4.jpg | Alternate213 = Avengers (Earth-TRN421); Avengers (Earth-TRN421) from 100th Anniversary Special - Avengers Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate214 = Avengers (Earth-TRN503); Avengers (Earth-TRN503) Spider-Girl Vol 1 52.jpg | Alternate215 = Avengers (Earth-TRN533); Avengers (Earth-TRN533) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 3 26 001.jpg | Alternate216 = Avengers (Earth-TRN550); Avengers (Earth-TRN550) 001.png | Alternate217 = Avengers (Earth-TRN564); No Image Team.jpg | Alternate218 = Avengers (Earth-TRN567); Avengers (Earth-TRN567) from Amazing Spider-Man & Silk- The Spider(fly) Effect Infinite Comic Vol 1 3 001.jpg | Alternate219 = Avengers (Earth-TRN576); Avengers (Earth-TRN576) from Spidey Vol 1 11 001.jpg | Alternate220 = Avengers (Earth-TRN627); Avengers (Earth-TRN627) from What If Infinity - Thanos Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Movies1 = 3488; Avengers (Earth-3488).jpg | Movies2 = 60808; Avengers (Earth-60808).jpg | Movies3 = 199999; Anthony Stark (Earth-199999) and Vision (Earth-199999) from Captain America Civil War 001.jpg | Movies4 = 555326; Avengers (Earth-555326) from Next Avengers Heroes of Tomorrow 001.jpg | Television1 = 8096; Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes Vol 3 1 Textless.jpg | Television2 = 12041; The_Avengers_Assemble_Animated.jpg | Television3 = 15312; Earth-15312 from Marvel Super Heroes- What The--?! Season 1 42 001.png | Television4 = 95099; Avengers (Earth-95099) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 1 0001.jpg | Television5 = 730784; The Avengers- United They Stand.jpg | Television6 = Avengers (Earth-TRN413); Avengers (Earth-TRN413) from Marvel Disk Wars The Avengers Season 1 1 0001.jpg | Television7 = Avengers (Earth-TRN416); Avengers (Earth-TRN416) from Marvel Super Heroes What The--?! Season 1 16 0001.jpg | Television8 = Avengers (Earth-TRN456); Avengers (Earth-TRN456).png | Television9 = Avengers (Earth-TRN513); No Image Team.jpg | Television10 = Avengers (Earth-TRN524); Avengers (Earth-TRN524) from Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 2 9 0001.jpg | Video Games1 = 12131; Avengers (Earth-12131) from Marvel Avengers Alliance 0001.png | Video Games2 = 13122; Avengers (Earth-13122) from LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 0001.png | Video Games3 = 30847; No Image Team.jpg | Video Games4 = 91119; Avengers (Earth-91119) from Marvel Super Hero Squad Online 001.png | Video Games5 = Avengers (Earth-TRN219);Marvel Avengers Battle For Earth.jpg | Video Games6 = Avengers (Earth-TRN258); Avengers (Earth-TRN258) from Marvel Heroes (video game) 001.jpg | Video Games7 = Avengers (Earth-TRN461); | Video Games8 = Avengers (Age of Ultron) (Earth-TRN517); Avengers (Age of Ultron) (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 002.jpg | Video Games9 = Avengers (Earth-TRN579); Alchemax (Earth-TRN579) from Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions 001.jpg | Related1 = Ultimates; Ultimate Comics Ultimates Vol 1 7 Coipel Variant Textless.jpg | Related2 = Avengers (Heroes Reborn); Avengers Vol 2 1.jpg | Related3 = Force Works; Force Works (Earth-616) (cut).jpg | Related4 = Gatherers; Gatherers (Earth-921) 0001.jpg | Related5 = Judgment League Avengers; Judgment League Avengers (Earth-692).jpg | Related6 = Queen's Vengeance; Avengers Vol 3 2.jpg | Related7 = Hydra Four; Superagentshydra1.jpg | Related8 = Super Hero Squad; Super Hero Squad (Earth-91119).JPG | Related9 = Revengers, previously Offengers; Revengers (Earth-9047).jpg | Related10 = X-Avengers; X-Avengers (Earth-90211) 0001.jpg | Related11 = Champions of the Realm; Champions of the Realm (Eurth) (Earth-616).jpg | Related12 = Early Bird Avengers; Early Bird Avengers (Earth-21011).jpg | Related13 = Special Legion of Machine Avengers Executive; No Image Team.jpg | Related14 = Initiative; Avengers Initiavive number 1.jpeg | Others1 = Dark Avengers; The New Dark Avengers (Earth-616) (cut).jpg | Others2 = Next Avengers; NextAvengers001.jpg | Others3 = Iron Avengers; Iron Avengers (Earth-9997) (cut).jpg | Others4 = Armored Avengers; Armored Avengers (Earth-776) from What If? Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Others5 = Ultron's Avengers; Avengers (A.I.) (Earth-14831) from Avengers Ultron Forever Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Others6 = New Avengers; New Avengers (Earth-91126).jpg | Others7 = Avengers (Onslaught Reborn); Avengers (Onslaught Reborn) (Earth-616) from Fantastic Four Vol 5 14 0001.jpg | Others8 = Brooklyn Avengers; Brookly avengers.jpg | Others9 = Avengers Infinity; Avengers Infinity (Earth-14622) from What If Age of Ulton Vol 1 5 002.jpg | Others10 = Avengers Federation; Avengers Federation (Earth-12091) from Space Punisher Vol 1 4 0001.jpg | Others11 = A.V.E.N.G.E.R.S. Initiative; A.V.E.N.G.E.R.S. Initiative (Earth-15061) from Uncanny Avengers Ultron Forever Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Others12 = Hydra's Avengers; Avengers (Hydra) (Earth-616) from Secret Empire Vol 1 1 001.jpg | New Header1 = Active Avengers teams | New Header1_1 = Avengers; All-New, All-Different Avengers Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | New Header1_2 = Avengers Unity Division; Uncanny Avengers Vol 3 9 Textless.jpg | New Header1_3 = Great Lakes Avengers; West Coast Avengers Vol 2 46 (cut).jpg | New Header1_4 = Hydra's Avengers; Secret Empire Vol 1 6 Textless.jpg | New Header1_5 = U.S.Avengers; U.S.Avengers Vol 1 3 Siqueira Variant Textless.jpg | New Header2 = Defunct Avengers teams | New Header2_1 = Mighty Avengers (Iron Man); Mighty Avengers Vol 1 26 Textless.jpg | New Header2_2 = Secret Avengers; Secret Avengers (Civil War) (Earth-616) from Civil War Vol 1 6.JPG | New Header2_3 = West Coast Avengers;Th AvengersWestCoast4thLine-up.jpg | New Header2_4 = 1950s Avengers; New Avengers Vol 2 12 Textless.jpg | New Header2_5 = New Avengers; The New Avengers (Earth-616) (cut).JPG | New Header2_6 = Secret Avengers; Secret Avengers Vol 1 22 Textless (cut).jpg | New Header2_7 = Skrull subversives; Skrull Cows (Earth-616) from Avengers Vol 1 92 0001.jpg | New Header2_8 = Avengers of the Supernatural; Avengers of the Supernatural (Earth-616) from Uncanny Avengers Annual Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | New Header2_9 = Doctor Doom's Avengers; Avengers (Doctor Doom's) (Earth-616) from Avengers World Vol 1 16 001.png | New Header2_10 = Astonishing Avengers; Magneto Vol 3 11 Textless.jpg | New Header2_11 = Mighty Avengers (Luke Cage); Mighty Avengers (Infinity) (Earth-616) 001.jpg | New Header2_12 = Secret Avengers (S.H.I.E.L.D.); Secret Avengers (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-616) from Secret Avengers Vol 3 1 Shalvey Variant cover.jpg | New Header3_1 = Young Avengers; Young Avengers (Earth-616) from Young Avengers Vol 1 12 0001.jpg | New Header3_2 = Avengers Academy; Avengers Academy Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | New Header3_3 = Avengers A.I.; Avengers A.I. Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | New Header3_4 = New Avengers (Sunspot); New Avengers Vol 4 11 Textless.jpg | New Header3_5 = Avengers Idea Mechanics; New Avengers Vol 4 1 Solicit.jpg }} ro:Avengers